1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a session based service, and more particularly, to a method, a server and a terminal for providing adverting service within IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) in any SIP (Session Initiation Protocol) based service.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, SIP denotes a signaling protocol which defines a procedure in which terminals desiring to communicate with each other identify and find their locations, and establish or release (or change) multimedia service sessions therebetween. Services based on SIP (i.e., SIP based services) have a request/response structure of controlling generation, modification and termination of multimedia service sessions. Also, the SIP based services provide services by using a SIP Uniform Resource Locator (URL), which is similar to an email address, without regard to IP (Internet Protocol) addresses so as to enable identification of each user.
Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystems (IMS) refers to a core network technology related to ‘A11 IP’ which integrates (unifies) wired and wireless communication environments. The IMS was introduced by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) which develops global specifications of a wireless communication. The IMS adapts an infrastructure for providing IP multimedia service.
An IMS based service aims to compositively provide multimedia data such as voices, audio, video, data and the like based upon the IP protocol, and to construct an infrastructure in which services can rapidly be developed and varied.
An introduction of an A11 IP based network through the IMS is mainly directed to receiving abundant contents and new service capabilities which are provided on top of a packet switch into an integrated network.
A logical structure of the A11 IP network is roughly classified into three layers: a radio network domain, a GPRS based packet switched service domain and an IP multimedia service domain. Explanations will be given for each construction of the A11 IP network as follows.
First, the radio network domain is constituted with a mobile terminal which refers to a service user, a node B managing a connection of the mobile terminal via a wireless interval, and a node such as a Radio Network Controller (RNC) and the like,
The GPRS based packet service domain is constituted with a serving GPRS support node (SGSN) and a gateway GPRS support node (GGSN) for managing a user packet data delivery between a wireless access network domain and an external network or an Instant Message (IM) service domain, managing a mobility of the mobile terminal and providing a PDP content activation service.
In addition, the IMS defines an architecture that enables the use of the SIP/SDP protocol provided by the IETF, thus allowing the management of sessions. That is, the IMS can support an end-to-end multimedia service based upon the SIP.